100 Moments
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Have you ever noticed that the brain doesn't remember life in one long story continuing for the 73 or so years that pass you by? The brain remembers life in a series of short moments that make you laugh or cry, which, in turn, make up your entire life.
1. First Sight

**Summary: The 100 moments in the lives of Dr. Spencer Reid and Agent Derek Morgan that ended up really meaning something.**

_Rawr. I'm at it again. xD So soon. I got sucked into this fandom VERY quickly, and I'm not leaving it any time soon, so I apologize. Eeeeep._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_.........................................................................................................._

**First Sight**

The first time he sees him, he's shuffling his way into the bullpen through the elevator doors. He's wearing khaki pants that are a bit too short, a button-up shirt with some weird pattern, and a crimson sweater vest as well as brown dress shoes. He's biting his lip, pushing his brown curls out of his face to rest behind his ears. His hands are clutching the strap to his messenger bag, most likely to keep them from shaking. He's young, can't be over 23. He's scrawny, and anyone who sees him walking into the BAU has no idea what he's there for.

He cocks his head to the side slightly, watching as he approaches. He smiles nervously, asking in a shy, quiet voice where he can find Jason Gideon, says his name is Dr. Spencer Reid. He points to an office door, introducing himself as Agent Derek Morgan, tells him to let him know if he needs anything else. He smiles graciously, thanks him, and leaves.

Derek knows there's something different about this kid, but he wishes there wasn't when he can't get him out of his head until Gideon announces that he's the new member to their team. Morgan smiles slightly.

Finally, things might get interesting around here.

......................................................................................................


	2. Genius

_Uhm, by the way, these are all kind of connected, but kind of not. Like, they're not going to go in order of occurrence, unless I say otherwise. Kay? Kay._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_......................................................................................................_

**Genius**

Derek Morgan watches as his hand flies across the board, creating letters and numbers that run together in a way only he can make sense of. His eyes search them nervously as he chews on his bottom lip, furrowing his brow. His brown eyes are shining as they go from nervous to intent, calculating, staring at the work he'd done.

"I got it." he suddenly mumbles. He turns to face Morgan and J.J., grinning brightly. "I got it!"

He rushes out of the room with the promise of returning shortly with Hotch and Gideon to explain everything.

Derek stares at the clear board, decorated with scribbles, and shakes his head.

"Man," he begins, awe evident in his voice, "that kid really _is_ a genius."

Spencer Reid bites a grin off of his face as he follows Hotch and Gideon back into the room, catching the end of a sentence he was never meant to hear.


	3. 250

_Okay. Sooo, I lied in my other Author's Note. They are going to go in order. And I'm going to mention some in others. I know that because I have like...72 planned out. XD _

_OH! And, if you have any suggestions on a moment, just let me know. I would looove suggestions. :D _

_Also, I realize that Reid might be just a bit out of character in this one...honestly...I don't care. xD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_......................................................................................................_

**250**

Spencer Reid hates the workout room. Despises it. Whenever he goes in, everyone stares at him as if he's an alien. Not to mention, it makes him feel even weaker than he already knows he is. He avoids the smelly, stuffy room at all costs.

So when Hotch orders him to go get Morgan from the Room of Hell to brief him on their newest case, Reid was in no way looking forward to the occasion. With his hands shoved into the pockets of his khaki pants, he walks to the room as if he is treading the distance to his death.

He opens the glass door slowly, entering the room as inconspicuously as possible. His eyes nervously dart around the room, scanning for his coworker. He avoids all eye contact best he can, choosing to keep his head pointed mostly at the ground.

The small profiler breathes a sigh of relief when he catches sight of Derek at the bench press. Just as Reid begins walking towards him, he sees the number he's pressing.

250.

Reid cocks his head to the side.

"That's more than _twice_ my weight." he mutters to himself. He's not sure why that interests him so much (he figures that he's a genius- everything interests him). He bites his lip, wondering just how many repetitions the older man can do with 250 pounds.

As he's contemplating, Morgan sits up, catching Reid's stare. He smirks a bit, and the young profiler blushes slightly as he heads over.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Uhm, Hotch sent me d-down here to get you. J.J.'s got a, uh, another case." he stumbles.

"Alright. Let him know I'll be right there." he says. The messenger nods, turning to go, but being stopped by the older profiler.

"25." he comments with a smirk, and Reid doesn't even pretend he doesn't know what he's talking about. He calculates in his head quickly.

"Huh, 57." he mumbles, almost incoherently before walking away.

Morgan shakes his head slightly, grabbing his towel and water before following.

"Strange kid."


	4. Snore

_:D Basically I'm a seriously impatient person, and I didn't want to wait to do another one...also I'm really excited to write some of the ones that are coming down the liiiine. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_.........................................................................................................................._

**Snore**

An extremely exasperated Spencer Reid groans as he rolls over in his bed, once again. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift off. Just when he begins to fall asleep, an ear-splitting snore rips through the silence.

His eyes snap open, his head turns to the body sleeping in the bed next to his. He glares, wincing at yet another loud snore.

It is the young genius's very first case away from Quantico, and he was placed in a hotel room with Agent Derek Morgan, which he hadn't minded...at the time.

However, as the 720th snore comes ripping from Derek's general area, Reid very much minds.

When the 721st snore occurred, he groaned.

When the 722nd snore occurred, he began plotting his sweet, sweet revenge.

When the 723rd snore occurred, he gravely considered all options.

But when the 724th snore tore through the silence of the darkened room, he, for once, acted on pure impulse.

Spencer Reid threw a pillow directly at Derek Morgan.

"What the heck man!" Morgan's tired voice rang out.

"You have _got_ to shut up, Morgan. Since you fell asleep an hour ago, you have snored exactly 724 times!" he exclaims.

The accused snorer sits up and stares at him in open-mouthed shock.

"You counted how many times I snored?"

"Yes! It's _all_ I _could_ do! You sound like a starving cow!" he complained, earning a laugh. "I do not find this at all humorous, Morgan!"

"Okay, okay. I'll try to keep it down." he said through laughter as he lays back down.

"Thank you." mutters Reid as he rolls over and finally drifts off to sleep.

Derek Morgan follows suite, slipping into a peaceful and soundless slumber.

He never thought that the kid would stand it for an hour, let alone 724 times. Maybe he was tougher than the older agent had originally thought...


	5. Soft

_Okay. So I wasn't originally planning on having this one in here, but I had a suggestion from _**Zero Skye **_to have another moment where Morgan is interested in something about Reid, and then gets caught in the end. And I got to thinking about it...and voila! This moment was born. So props to _**Zero Skye!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_................................................................................................................._

**Soft**

Derek Morgan is highly distracted...by Spencer Reid's hair.

It had been going on for days. He couldn't exactly say _why_ Reid's hair had become such a center for his attention...it just had. And suddenly, too. One minute, he was talking to the kid about a case, and the next, his hair was all he could think about. He thinks that maybe it's because it looks so soft. Really soft. Sure it looks a bit tangled (he really needs a haircut), but even more-so, it just looks soft.

It weirds him out.

But there he is, staring intently at the chestnut brown hair as its owner stands before the BAU, explaining a new breakthrough he had in the case. He wondered silently to himself how many times the kid must wash it every day, to make it look so soft. He figures it probably feels as soft as it looks...

"Hey, Morgan." Reid is suddenly calling. Derek is quickly jolted out of his thoughts, thrown off by the now almost-empty room. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Just once." he says, an all-too-obvious smirk lacing his words and his lips as he turns and walks from the room.

Derek Morgan blushes.

Stupid mind-reading genius.


	6. Chess

_Well hey there. It's been a while. Gah. Sorry. If I were to give you an excuse, it would be that demon teachers enjoy watching me suffer at the end of the year, so they give me tons of homework and finals, but that would be a totally lame excuse since these take, what? 3 minutes to type? And I already have over 20 written? Yeah, lame. Sorry. Forgive me?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_........................................................................................................................._

**Chess**

"Checkmate!" Spencer Reid exclaims, eyes bright, a sparkling grin decorating his face as he moves his chess piece to its new position of dominating glory on the checkered chess board.

Garcia lets a laugh escape her lips, eying Derek Morgan's narrow glare.

"Sweetcheeks, you know I love you, but...Reid can whoop your tush at chess. That only took our little genius 4 minutes and 32 seconds." she says, patting him on the back gently before leaving the room to tell...well, everyone.

The older man leans back in his seat, shaking his head as he stares at the board.

"How in the world do you do it, kid?" he asks, in total awe. Reid grins, a bit smug, a bit embarrassed.

"A genius never reveals his secrets." He then stands, grabs his messenger bag, and leaves an extremely perplexed Morgan staring at a chessboard he will never understand.


	7. Hospital

_I'll just save you the effort of yelling at me and say that yes, I am a total and complete jerk. Alksjdfa. I'll do my best to update faster!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. _

_.........................................................................................................._

**Hospital**

The first thing Derek Morgan sees when he awakens from a drug-induced slumber is Dr. Spencer Reid, eyes sliding lazily across the pages of a novel he must have read a hundred times already. The kid is using a book light, letting the hospital room lights remain off, possibly giving Morgan the darkness he needed. He looks around, taking in the white walls with moonlight glowing off of them, the stench of too much sanitation, the worry radiating off of his coworker. He clears his throat, and Reid's eyes snap up. He smiles a bit.

"Have a nice sleep?" he inquires. Morgan scoffs.

"Something like that. What time is it?"

"Uh..." he pulls up the sleeve on his button down t-shirt and glances at the time. "1:13am."

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Everyone else was here earlier, and I just kind of volunteered to stay here the night." he explains, a bit sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Well, I know you only got shot in the leg and all, but we all--"

"No." Morgan cuts off. "I mean, why did you volunteer to stay the night?"

Spencer sits for a minute,. He bites his lip.

"I guess I just didn't think you should have to wake up alone."

It is then that Derek Morgan decides that there really is _much_ more to Spencer Reid, resident genius, than he had originally thought.


	8. Movie

_Ah ha! This is quicker than my other updates! Woot!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_............................................................................................................._

**Movie**

It is a boring Saturday night. The BAU was only working on paperwork, giving Gideon reason to let them all go home early, leaving Agent Derek Morgan at home, alone, with absolutely nothing to do. He attempts to read, but he never was much of a reader. He tries watching TV, but there isn't anything interesting on. He decides to watch a movie, but he hates watching movies alone.

So he calls Spencer.

"You want _me_ to come over to _your_ house watch watch a movie with you?" There's an understandable amount of disbelief layered in his voice when his coworker poses the question.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just weird. I mean, you're the type of guy who likes to go out on free nights. Not to mention, you like to stick with a certain group of people, and I'm just not in that category."

"Kid, you're profiling me."

"Sorry. It's just not something I'd really expect from you is all." he says, and Morgan can hear him setting a book down.

"Listen, Reid, there's not an entire back story on why I'm inviting you over to watch a movie." he tells the hesitant genius as he leans against his kitchen counter, slightly amused.

"Hm, guess so."

"So, are you coming over or not?"

There's a slight pause in which Derek and hear him sigh. "Yeah. Just tell me where you live, and I'll be over in a minute." he gives in. For some reason, the older man beams.

Finally, an interesting Saturday.


	9. Game

_:D Here is another one. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_......................................................................................................................_

**Game**

It's loud. It's loud and noisy and _everything_ smells like sweat and popcorn. He gave up reading a long time ago (even for _him _it was impossible to read about Middle Earth with hundreds, if not thousands, of people standing up and screaming in his ear once ever 2 seconds), and was instead watching the game.

Yes, Spencer Reid was watching a _basketball_ game.

He was only there for Morgan who had vehemently insisted that the basketball game virgin experience the great game in action. Not simply on the TV, because, really, Derek had argued, where was the fun in that?

No. It _had to be the real thing._

So there Dr. Spencer Reid was, sitting in a highly uncomfortable chair next to Derek Morgan, attempting to feign an interest in the actually pointless game.

He gave up.

"This game is pointless." he comments flatly. Huge, dark brown eyes stare incredulously at him.

"Basketball is not pointless, kid."

"Oh come on, Morgan! All they do is bounce a ball across a painted wood floor. The only substance to it is the shooting of the baskets themselves which isn't even that difficult once you look at the physics of it all." he rushes. "Not to mention, it holds a striking resemblance to--"

"Kid." Morgan interrupts, "All it is is entertainment. Now lean back and enjoy." he says, grinning.

And Reid attempts to not think of the simple physics or it's relation to ancient Aztec games that involved sacrificing the winning team. Instead, he takes his partner's advice, leans back, watches, and half-enjoys the game...even if it is pointless.


	10. Drink

_Why hello there. It's been a bit longer than I would have liked, but I'm updating now! Yay! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor 300. _

_..........................................................................................................................._

**Drink**

"Hey kid?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna beer?"

"Oh...uhm, no. Thanks though."

Derek Morgan halts at his fridge, turning to look at the small genius sitting on his couch, waiting for the movie to begin that had somehow become their Saturday-nights-off-from-work routine.

"I know you're not much of a drinker, but you don't want even one?"

"Nope. I'm good."

Morgan grabs ones beer from his fridge and heads over to the couch where he sits next to Reid.

"And why not?" he inquires, genuinely curious. Brown eyes turn to look at him, almost pleadingly.

"I just don't drink."

"You just don't drink." He's unbelieving.

"Yes. I just don't drink. Can we drop it now?" There's a bit of vulnerability hiding in his words, a bit of desperation lurking in behind them.

"Yeah, sure." The tone is what makes him drop it because he realizes it won't do to push. "Now," he begins as he lets a grin spread across his face, destroying the tension with one fatal swoop, "we enjoy the glory that is _300_."

"Oh, boy."


	11. Poker Face

_Hi. Here is numbah 11 for yooou!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor did I invent poker. Yeah._

_........................................................................................................._

**Poker Face**

"What?!" Derek Morgan explodes, glaring at the perfect hand his opponent had just laid down on the table. He gave a tiny grin.

"I believe I just beat you at poker." the genius says, biting his bottom lip. Morgan leans back in his chair, shaking his head.

"Who knew our little genius had such a killer poker face?"" he comments with a grin. Reid smiles with a shrug, grabbing his bag, standing up, and walking away. Derek catches up with him quickly and slings an arm around his shoulders.

"You're gonna have to teach me that sometime, kid."

"I don't know, Morgan. It might just be a gift."

"Oh, I'm sure."

........................................................................................


End file.
